The primary objective of the tissue analysis core is to enhance the versatility and productivity of both new P&F investigators and established skin investigators by facilitating access to techniques directed at the microscopic analysis of skin samples. The establishment of a large, centralized bank of dermatopathologic and wound healing samples will prove to be an invaluable resource for all who conduct skin-related projects. in addition to the routine sectioning and staining of skin samples, this core laboratory will provide access to immunohistochemistry, quantitative morphometric analysis, ultrastructural analysis, and matrix protein analysis. This core will implement the introduction of new techniques, probes and antisera as they appear in the literature. The personnel (director and research assistants) will supply teaching assistance with in situ hybridization techniques for all P&F projects and for the funded SDRC investigators. As protocols for specific probes are established, these reagents and their specialties will be made available to facilitate experiments and to foster cooperative interactions.